Mistakes
by lawyergirl0721
Summary: After season five finale. Booth recieves news that Brennan has been killed. Now he must continue to serve his country with the knowledge that he will never see his Bones again. Mitakes are made, and nothing is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Sergeant Cadwell sat in his office looking over the papers he had just received. Being oversees; away from his family was not easy on him- but then again, it wasn't easy on any of the men and women here. Whenever he felt sad or upset that he was not with his family back home, all he had to do was look at the picture of his daughter, Justine, who had just turned two a little bit before he left for duty. That's what he was doing when he heard the phone ring. To be honest, it kind of caught him off guard- usually the phone here did not ring. When it did, it was something really important; and usually the news was not good.

"This is Sergeant Cadwell," he answered. He listened to the voice on the other end of the line and sighed at the message. As he imagined, this was the worst type of phone call he could receive. He was going to have to break one man's heart. This man especially was not going to take this news lightly. Seeley Booth was a good man and a great soldier. However, one thing was obvious to everyone who knows him- he has a huge heart, and loves so much. That is why he was certain that the news he was going to have to inform him of was going to break the man's heart, as well as drive him to insanity.

###

Seeley Booth was sitting on his bed, thinking about the one person who has occupied his thoughts these past six months that he has been here, Temperance Brennan- to him, his Bones. He is now half way through his yearlong duty, and the only thing he can think about is the fact that he wishes he could go back. Yes, Bones may have broke his heart that night outside of the Hoover building; he may have told her he had to move on, but who is he kidding- he will never be able to get over Temperance Brennan.

Right now, his Bones was probably digging up some exciting discoveries in the Malpoopoo islands. She was probably doing the sexy squinting thing she does, and changing the face of human life as we know it. She was there, he was here training soldiers to go off to war- to kill or be killed. Oh well, he signed up for this.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sergeant Cadwell clearing his throat. "Booth," he said quietly, much different than his usual dictating attitude. "I have some bad news for you."

Booth's heart began beating a mile a minute. Something happened either to Parker, or Bones. That would be the only situations he could think of that someone would be coming to tell him this 'bad news'. Taking a deep breath he asked, "what is it? What happened?"

Cadwell sighed, "I'm sorry Booth, but I just received news that the Maluku islands, where Dr. Brennan is, was just hit by an earthquake. She must have been hit by some debris, because she was critically injured."

Booth stopped breathing. Bones was hurt, he had to go to her. He had to help her.

Cadwell saw the look in Booth's eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Booth, but she didn't make it."

Those words was all it took for Booth to lose his mind, and he passed out, refusing to think that his Bones could be gone from this world. No- it couldn't be true!

**I know I have two other stories started, but I figure if you have the idea, might as well go with it. I know this is really short, and I haven't updated in forever, but I am currently in a hotel room right now with my family on vacation. Updates should come regularly again next week. Hope you enjoy this story- the next chapter will be from Brennan's perspective ;) I hope you enjoy this and remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Temperance Brennan first noticed the distant humming getting louder and louder in her mind. Eventually, she was able to pick out that the humming was actually voices; voices that kept growing louder to the point where it gave her a headache. Once she felt the pain in her head, the rest of her body soon followed in suit. She felt the rest of her body begin to throb with a dull ache. What had happened? She willed herself to think back to her latest memories. She faintly remembers talking to Miss Wick over breakfast and then leaving the base camp for a dig site. She remembers reaching the dig site, but after that, everything goes hazy. What the hell happened to her?

Giving up on trying to remember what had happened, Brennan willed herself to open her eyes. The seemingly mindless task proved itself to be more difficult than she ever imagined- only adding to her suspicion that something weird was definitely going on. She let out a helpless moan and allowed her eyes to remain glued shut.

However, the moan must have not went unheard, for almost immediately she felt a soft touch on her arm and heard the unidentifiable voice begin to say something. Brennan put all her focus into concentrating what the mystery person was saying to her and eventually she was able to pick out the phrases, 'wake up, sweetie, too long, dead, scared, and come on. Deep in her subconscious mind she knew she should be able to recognize the voice that was talking to her, but she found she did not have the strength nor willpower to try and figure it out. Instead she let the pain and drowsiness carry her off back into the darkness.

###

Angela was pacing back and forth in her best friends hospital room. She never expected to get a call from somebody from whatever the project was that Bren was working on telling her that Brennan had been in a serious accident due to an earthquake and she was being transported to a hospital in Australia. She and Hodgins dropped everything and caught the next plane to Australia to be with her. She was just thankful she was on her extended honeymoon in Paris and did not have to worry about work or anything else conflicting with her just packing up and leaving. Now, all she could do was pray that her friend would wake up soon.

Angela continued to pace the floor of the hospital room, back and forth, when she was finally stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her body. "Angie, I know it is difficult to see her like this; it kills me too, but wearing a hole in the floor is not going to help Dr. Brennan wake up any sooner. You can do us all a favor and sit down and hold still."

Angela shot a glare at her husband and he immediately took back his last suggestion saying, "never mind. Continue as you were."

Angela sighed, realizing Hodgins was right, pacing was not going to wake Bren up any sooner. She went over and plopped herself into the chair next to Hodgins and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm just really worried about her," Angela admitted.

Hodgins nodded his head in agreement, "I know," he said to her, "I am too. We just have to remember that Dr. B is a really strong woman, and she will fight to get through this. She will get through this," Hodgins reassured his wife.

Angela nodded and snuggled closer against her husband, "you're right," she agreed, and then let herself drift off to sleep. Hodgins soon found himself doing the same.

Some time later, they were awoke by a frantic Cam rushing in the room demanding, "how is she? Is she ok? What do you know?"

The sound started Angela, and she jumped at the sudden sound that suddenly took over the previously quiet room.

"Cam?" Hodgins asked in a sleepy voice, trying, and failing, to suppress a yawn, "what are you doing here?"

"I assume I'm here for the same reason you are," Cam responded, "how is she doing?"

Hodgins shrugged, "she still hasn't woke up yet. The doctors say she is in stable condition, but she has suffered a lot of trauma to the head, and back. They won't know anything definite until she wakes up."

Cam nodded, relieved to know that Dr. Brennan was in stable condition. She let out a sigh of relief and slumped into the chairs next to Angela and Hodgins.

"I have to admit," Angela told Cam, "I'm sort of surprised you got here this quickly. What about the Jeffersonian."

Cam shrugged, "being the boss has its perks. Besides, not very often do I get a call informing me that one of my friends has been seriously injured in an earthquake."

"I know what you mean," Angela replied.

Cam nodded and looked around the room to take in her surroundings. She was surprised by what she saw… or what she didn't see to be more precise. "Where's…"

"I don't know," Angela responded with a shrug.

"He does know, right?" Cam asked, a worried expression slipping onto her face.

"The doctors said that the called to inform him at the same time they called us," Hodgins answered.

Cam raised her eyebrows in interest, "I was certain he would do whatever it took to get over here if he heard that something happened to Dr. Brennan."

"Well," Hodgins replied, "he is in a war zone. Sometimes it is impossible to just get up and leave."

Cam nodded her agreement. "As long as he knows," she stated, "I would hate to be the poor bastard who did not tell him that his 'Bones' was injured."

Despite the situation, Angela let out a laugh. "She is going to be ok, isn't she!" The question was more of a statement, and Cam nodded her head in agreement.

The three of them were pulled out of their conversation by the sound of a moan coming from their friend. Angela immediately raced over to her side and placed her hands on Brennan's arms. "Oh my god, you have to wake up. Oh Sweetie you have been in a coma for too long, you need to wake up Sweetie. I thought for a moment that you were dead, and you don't even know how hard that was to hear. You had us all really scared there for a minute Bren. Come on Sweetie you have to wake up."

However, no more sound, or movement came from their sleeping friend. Hodgins walked over to her and said, "just give her some time. She is starting to wake up. She just needs some time.

**It's been a little less than a month since I updated this story. In my defense, I have been really busy. I do promise I won't wait that long again. I currently am writing 3 stories, and I have found that it is very difficult. So I am considering putting one story on hiatus until my other two stories are done. Make sure to review if you want this story to continue in the near future. (Also, I have no idea where the title for this fic cam from… I probably should change it…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Seeley Booth stared at the sky, with tears streaming down his face. Almost an hour had passed since he received the news, and it still hasn't quite sunk in yet. It could be a mistake, right? Booth let out a deep breath and cursed himself for that thought. As much as he wished for it to be true, there was no way it could be; there was no way there could be any mistakes. As much as it hurt him to admit it, and it just about killed him to do so, Temperance Brennan was dead, and he would never see her again. He would never see her beautiful blue eyes, or that crooked little smile she got when she was amused. He would never see her look so adamantly at her bones again, or scrunch up her face in that adorable way she would when she was confused; he would never hear her say 'I don't know what that means.' As much as he knew it would hurt, he just had to get it though his mind that she was gone and his life would never be the same again.

After he had received the news, he immediately left the office with tears streaming down his face. Many of the people that were stationed at the camp noticed his demeanor and went to ask him what was wrong. After ignoring every person that approached him, they soon learned to leave him alone. It didn't take long for the news of what had happened to spread like wildfire. The people took pity on him; they all knew how important this 'Bones' was to Booth, and they knew that her death would hit him hard. All they could do was hope that he would do anything stupid.

Booth thought back to the last time he saw her. It was at the airport, as she was about to depart for her dig. He had left the base in order to say goodbye to her. They didn't hug or kiss, even though that is what he wanted to do more than anything at that moment. Instead, he simply held his hand out to her, and they clasped hands. He told her to safe wherever she was; that obviously didn't work out, and she told him to not be a hero. So far he had listened to that advice. He didn't do anything, despite how tempting it was a times, that could put him in any more danger than he was already facing just by being in a war zone. He did that for her. She asked him to be careful, to not be a hero, so he didn't. Seeley Booth would do anything for Dr. Temperance Brennan, and if not being a hero meant he got to come home to her in a year, he would not be a hero for her.

But, now she was gone. He told her to be careful too, and she wasn't and now she was dead. Why should he be careful if he did not have her to come home to? Booth stood up and walked into his tent, making up his mind that now he could be the hero.

###

"Booth!" Brennan said quietly as she opened her eyes to the bright room before her. She heard a person gasp from somewhere out of her line of vision, and almost immediately a pair of arms covering her in a strong embrace.

"Oh sweetie," Angela said, "you had us so worried. Are you ok?" she asked her friend.

Brennan looked around, taking in her surroundings. She went to move her body to get a better look at her friend when she noticed a problem. She looked up at Angle with a look of genuine fear in her eyes. "I can't feel my legs," she whispered softly.

Angela gasped, "the doctors said you sustained a back injury… that's probably the cause. It's probably only temporary, right?" Angela said to Brennan, trying to comfort her friend, but asking the question at the same time.

"It depends on the extent of my injury," Brennan said in her scientific tone of voice. It would figure that she would try to compartmentalize, even when the injury she was studying was her own. "I'll have to take a look at the x-rays and the doctors reports."

"No Bren," Angela argued, "right now you need to rest. You have been through a lot in the past few days. You need to take the time to heal."

"Looking at the doctor's reports won't speed my recovery up or slow it down, I don't see how it would hurt." Brennan countered.

Angela sighed at her friend's stubbornness. "You just woke up sweetie, give yourself some time to recover."

"Ange-" Brennan sighed.

"Bren," Angela responded. "Rest," she practically demanded.

"Fine," Brennan reluctantly agreed. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could to try and rest. A thought suddenly popped into her head and she opened her eyes and looked up to Angela, "Booth?" she questioned.

A knowing look crosses Angela's face, "yeah," she asked, "I was wanting to ask you about you calling out his name when you woke up."

A blush appeared on Brennan's face and she shyly asked, "I said that out loud?"

Angela nodded, and smiled.

"So where is he?" Brennan asked, "I assume that he would be here if he knew I was hurt."

"According to the doctors, he does know," Angela told her.

Brennan's face fell. "I guess he really doesn't care about me like I thought he did."

"Oh sweetie," Angela tried to comfort Brennan, "he is in Afghanistan; a war zone. I would bet almost anything that he can't get away right now. Otherwise I can almost guarantee he would be here with you."

Brennan nodded in agreement and smiled, "you are probably right," she told Angela.

Angela smiled at Brennan's words, "I know I am."

**I could go on and on about how busy I have been, but I don't want to make excuses. All I can say is review and the next update won't take as long… I promise!**


	4. AN

**I am sorry to say that I think I am going to stop writing this story (it's been a few months since I've been writing anyways.) College is a lot different than high school… unfortunately, I actually have to study. Therefore my nights are spent doing that rather than writing. Also factored into the equation is the fact that I don't feel like anyone is reading these stories. I apologize, I hate to do this… but I just lost my inspiration for these stories. I might start working on a continuation of another story/ series I finished, but it depends on the time I have. Again, I'm sorry. Maybe sometime I will continue these stories, but I can't see this happening in the near future. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

**AN: So I haven't worked on any of my stories since summer. What can I say… real life has to come sooner or later (and some wouldn't even consider college real life Anyways, I was reading through my old stories and realized that I was (and still might possibly be) a terrible writer. So if anyone does read this, please let me know how bad my writing is so I can attempt to improve it. I can't say I will be a constant uploader, spring quarter is hectic, but I will try to upload more than once in the next year or so. Anyways, the concept of this story is so last season; but it has merit, so I thought I'd continue anyways. My hope is that at least one or two people will continue to read it! Now, on with the story!**

Angela walked out of friend's room, her hand clasped to her husband's in a death grasp, trying desperately to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay. Hodgins attempted to look into his wife's eyes, to which she responded by tilting her head down. Hodgins gently lifted her hand that rested in his and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss. As he did so, Angela's floodgates opened and her tears began to fall. "Oh baby," Hodgins soothed her gently as he caressed her hand softly, "why are you crying. Brennan is awake; that's good news."

Angela pulled her hand away from his grasp in order to wipe the tears from her eyes and shook her head solemnly. "Hodgie, she can't feel her legs. That is not what I would consider good news. For all we know she might never walk again. That would break her heart. Her job depends on being able to walk, especially if she wants to remain as a liaison with the FBI. Oh God! What it that happens Ican't even imagine how she would react. I just-" she let out a sob, "I c- can't handle s- s- seeing her like that. I- I-I-"

Hodgins brought his lips to hers in a vain attempt to calm her down before she began to hyperventilate. "Hey," he soothed, "at least be thankful she is awake. I think even Dr. B would rather be alive than have the ability to walk." Angela shot him a glare that told him that he was not helping to calm her nerves at all. "Besides, the doctors here are experts. They are doing everything in their power to ensure that she will make a full recovery. I have no doubt that is exactly what will happen."

Angela sniffled and finally looked her husband in the eyes; her own filled with a new found hope, "Do you really believe that?" she questioned.

Hodgins nodded and gave her one of his smiles that could always without fail melt her heart, "I really do," he answered. "And I'm a scientist; it would be wise for you to trust what I am saying."

Despite the situation, Angela found herself letting out a bit of a smile at those words, "you know," she said, sniffling and attempting to clear the last of the tears from her face, "considering the only things you have ever worked with are dead bodies and bugs, I'm not really sure if you can claim much expertise in this situation."

Hodgins let out a laugh, and then sobered up. He looked at her and in all seriousness told her, "Dr. Brennan is the strongest woman I know. Do you really think she will give up just because she can't feel her legs? Hell no! That will only make her more determined to go out and conquer that bitch!"

Angela gave a sincere smile for the first time that day. That reasoning she could go with.

Angela and Hodgins walked out in the waiting room where a worried Max, Cam, and Wendell sat anxiously. Upon seeing their two friends emerge from behind the ER doors the immediately stood and began to make their way towards them. They all began to speak to them at once. "How is Dr. Brennan doing?" "Is she going to be alright?" "When can we go and see her?"

Hodgins raised his hand at them in order to stop the bombardment of questions being pelted at them. "Dr. B. is sleeping. She woke up for about 10 minutes and talked with Angie. The doctor said he wants her to rest as long as possible, and he will come out here and let us know when the next group can go in."

They all sighed in relief. If she was awake that meant the worse was over. "How is she doing? Is there anything we should be worried about?" Cam asked the couple.

At those words, Angela paled and her eyes shifted to the floor. Upon seeing this Max tensed. "What is the matter? Is there something wrong with my little girl?"

Angela took a deep breath and worked up the strength to look the ex-con in the eyes. "She can't feel her legs," she whispered.

Max let out a gasp of horror, but Cam and Wendell just shook their heads in understanding. "That doesn't really come as much of a surprise," Wendell stated, "she sustained a pretty serious back injury. I haven't seen her x-rays, but most likely it can be fixed with time and therapy."

That answer seemed to calm Max down a little, and he sank down into a chair and let out a sigh of relief. "Let's hope so," he said in a soft voice.

Everyone nodded their agreement. After a few moments Angela looked around the room and then to Cam, "he still hasn't showed up, has he?"

Cam shook her head in the negative, "no, not yet."

"And you're sure that he knows about what happened?" Angela asked.

Cam nodded, "that is what they told me." Cam saw Angela's eyes darken in anger. "I wouldn't worry about it," she attempted to calm her worried friend, "I'm sure he will be here as soon as possible. It probably is taking him longer than he anticipated going through the necessary channels needed to leave the base."

Angela nodded, accepting that explanation, "yeah," she agreed, "I'm sure that is it."

###

Booth walked to the dining hall reluctantly. He really did not feel like eating at the moment, but he knew there could be some major hell to pay if he did not show up. Before getting to the hall, he noticed sergeant Cadwell talking with another higher-up. Booth couldn't help but eavesdrop on them as he trudged by. He faintly heard the words mission, dangerous, and volunteer. He subconsciously found himself walking towards them.

"Booth," Cadwell looked up surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sir," Booth replied, "I couldn't help but here you talking earlier, and I would like to volunteer my services for whatever mission you were talking about it.

Cadwell looked at him with pity in his eyes. Whoever it was that died was obviously someone he deeply cared about. "Booth, I'm not sure if that is wise. This mission is very dangerous and I'm not sure if it's wise for you to go into this in your situation."

"And what is my situation sir," Booth asked, his eyes clouding over in anger. "I want to be part of this mission; you know I'd be damn good at it."

Cadwell sighed, that was true. "Fine Booth," he reluctantly agreed. "We will brief you in the morning. Promise me you'll be careful.

Those words took Booth back to the airport before leaving DC. Bones had said something achingly similar, _"Promise you won't be a hero Booth."_ Just as he promised Bones that he would be safe, he promised Cadwell the same. However as he walked away he couldn't help but think that since his Bones was gone, he had no reason anymore to be careful.

**AN2: Excuse the last part of this chapter… my roommates came back from a bar and it is 3 in the morning…yeah let's just say it was a little hard to put full concentration into this. However, being 3 in the morning, I really don't feel like reading the end over, so just go with it! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

**AN: So minor spoilers from last night episode, don't read if you don't want to know, but I need to rant about it. Did anyone else notice that the time on Booth's clock when Brennan went into his bedroom was the same time on the clock in "the end in the beginning" when Brennan went into 'Booth's room'… coincidence? I think not! This makes me want to believe that the 'deed' was done. Anyways, I figured it was time to update this, and since I don't have classes on Fridays and my friend called me and woke me up 'early' this morning, I figured I could try to update. Since I am updating twice within a month (hopefully this summer it will get better… maybe) the least you could do is review. I'd also love to hear your opinion on the 'time coincidence.' **

It was now well past midnight, and the entire team still sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Since only one person was allowed in the room at a time Max had requested to stay the night with his daughter. Despite the fact that everyone knew she was awake, and the immediate danger was mostly behind them, nobody wanted to go home. Instead they all slept, or attempted to sleep, in the uncomfortable chairs of the hospital's waiting room. Angela and Hodgins sat on a two person seat, Angela's head nestled against her husband's chest and Hodgins' arms wrapped tightly around her body as if trying to protect her. Wendell sat in his chair with his legs draped over the side of his armrest listening to his ipod. Sweets slept in his chair straight up with his feet flat on the floor. His head was cocked to the side and his mouth hung wide open. The only person who was not sleeping was Cam, and she was pacing near the entrance. Every once in a while she would shift her gaze to the door and stare intently at it as if she was expecting someone to walk through it at any minute. After a few moments of gazing at the door and no one walking in, she let out a deep sigh and walked over to where Angela and Hodgins were sleeping.

"He should be here by now," she said loud enough for the sleeping couple to wake up.

Angela immediately shot up, and Hodgins slowly unwrapped his arms from around his wife and looked up at his boss who had just woke him up. "What do you mean?" he asked groggily.

"Booth." Cam stated worriedly, "He should be here by now. If the message truly got to him, he should have been here. And don't give me that crap that he is in a war zone, because if he knew that 'Bones' was hurt, God himself wouldn't be able to stop him from getting to her."

A look of worry crossed over Angela's face, "you're right," she responded to Cam, "you are totally right! Where is he?"

"Hey," Hodgins said, rubbing circles on Angela's back in an attempt to calm her down, "don't worry. I'm sure he is on his way."

Cam shook her head, disagreeing with Hodgins' words, "he could have traveled from Afghanistan to here multiple times since he received the news. No, something is wrong."

Angela nodded her agreement, "what are we going to do? We can't just forget about him if we know that something is wrong. And something is definitely wrong!"

"I will find a way to find out who the hospital contacted in Afghanistan. I will call them and make sure the news got delivered out properly," Cam stated.

Hodgins looked at Cam, his eyes filled with worry over his friend's whereabouts, "do you need us to do anything?" he asked motioning to him and Angela.

Cam shook her head in the negative, "No, I will call and let you guys know as soon as I find something out."

Both Angela and Hodgins silently nodded their agreement and watched as Cam quickly walked away to find the person who had supposedly informed Booth about the accident.

###

Sergeant Cadwell sighed as he heard the phone ringing. "This is Sergeant Cadwell," he answered the ringing phone.

On the other end of the line a woman introduced herself, "Hello, I am Dr. Saroyan from the Jeffersonian institute in Washington DC, And I have been informed from quite a long line of individuals that you received news of Dr. Temperance Brennan to deliver to Seeley Booth."

"Yes, some higher ups passed down the news to me and I informed Booth of the news," Cadwell admitted.

"It was quite a game of telephone," Cam told the man, "the news traveled through 5 people before finally getting to you. I'm sorry to disturb you, but may I ask if Booth has left yet. He hasn't shown up at the hospital yet."

"Well I hope he hasn't shown up at the hospital," Cadwell answered, "because he never left."

"What?" Cam asked, shocked because there was no way that the Seeley Booth she knew would not run to his partner's side at news that she has been hurt. "Why didn't he leave?"

Cadwell sighed, "I informed him of the news of Dr. Brennan's death and he made his own decisions on what to do. Even though it is heartbreaking that he lost someone so close to him-"

Cam cut the man off, "what do you mean you informed him of Dr. Brennan's death! Dr. Brennan did not die, she was just severely injured in an earthquake."

The other end of the line was silent, "Sergeant Cadwell?" Cam asked when he did not speak for a few moments.

"The message must have got messed up as it was passed down the line, just like the children's game telephone."

"Yeah," Cam agreed, "but this is not a children's game, this is real life. Could you please just tell Booth that there has been a mix-up, that Dr. Brennan is alive, and that she is asking for him."

"I would," Cadwell said hesitantly, "but I can't."

"Why the hell can't you?" Cam asked, "you mixed up the message the least you could do is make it right!"

"I know," he said, "but Agent Booth is not here. Soon after receiving word on Dr. Brennan's supposed death, he volunteered himself for a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Cam asked, fear rising in her with every passing second.

"I've already disclosed too much information. Agent Booth is not available, let's leave it at that."

"But he will be alright," Cam asked, "the mission isn't too dangerous?"

The silence on the other end told Cam all she needed to hear.

**Sorry if it seems rushed (it is). Even though I don't have class I realize that Friday's are still busy Anyways, I would appreciate reviews. **


End file.
